frostholmfandomcom-20200214-history
Week 22: Murders and Miners
Week 22: Murders & Miners Pelora 7/26 - Red Eye 8/1 AS 1014 - 1019 When we left off... Team Good Guys, as loosely affiliated individuals who don't wear matching colors, ran like Elk from Holzdorf to Bastion in the span of just 2 days. As the group closed in on the capital of the kingdom, more than a few guards commented on the insanely fast and magical nature of your conveyance... but most, upon hearing the word "magic," tuned out and gave you the hand wave. In Bastion, Nars visited Ana '''to make sure that the tea he ordered from Grimwalt arrived (it had, and was most appreciated!). Meanwhile, Sir Quintus enjoyed several puppet shows and Selgaard indulged in all the sundry entertainments that a major city has to offer. The group debated the benefits of buying horses and riding at super-speed around the Ring Road, to Frostholm, but it was kind of expensive, and also faster to book passage on a ship. After 2 days on the water, you arrived to the sight of a city that... well, it wasn't so much that Frostholm was bigger than Blackaxe, but it was much flashier. And taller. And is heralded by many as the epicenter of the world. To those seeing it for the first time, it can make quite an impression. AEGIS was there to process your entry into the city, while Ulfar left for a private interview as a returning citizen. His meeting ran long, so the rest of the group followed the foot-traffic and eventually stumbled upon the industrial center of the city. Among the small workshops and craftsmen hocking wares outside the Great Forge of Frostholm, you made an obvious tactical blunder by engaging in conversation with a smug elf. The elf followed you to '''Eorlund Gray-Mane '''out of boredom and curiosity, but when he made disparaging remarks about the finest smith of Skyrim, Selgaard punched him. The elf retaliated with a Misty Step - Fireball combo (a party favorite), but Clyde and Quintus prevented civilian casualities by shielding others. Nars, Selgaard, and Clyde immediately chased the attacker. He was slippery, but not fast enough to outrun someone who trained in a monastery on top of a mountain, and he didn't make it far. Things got a little philosophical when Clyde knocked the smug elf out and Nars outright killed him with a pair of javelins in the chest. Nars' rage continued through a sweaty wrestling match with Selgaard, while the '''Stonewall Guard arrived to ascertain what was happening. Ulfar watched silently from the side-lines as the guards realized that Nars had actually killed the notorious Fireball First Elf, Frostholm's first major criminal at large since the deactivation of the SEER Orb program. Nobody felt good about what had just happened, and Nars donated his "reward" to the Olga Thorntusk Memorial Welcome Center. Then Ulfar took you all back to the Copperfinder Headquarters, where he is now one of the top-ranking members (AKA literally anyone who isn't in prison for collusion with Devils). The next day, you met back up with Eorlund for a special mission: in exchange for some spare dragon parts, he could craft your magical weapons... but the magic itself had to come from somewhere. He knew of a material that could work, but had difficulties obtaining any. He sent you to talk wtih some Glitterdigger 'dwarves, who operate most of the mining and gem-cutting operations in Frostholm. They loaned you a team of 6 prisoners on work-release and offered a 50/50 cut of whatever you found. When digging finally started, portals opened up throughout the mine like swiss fucking cheese. You were able to coordinate your efforts to keep the miners safe, but after about a minute the group decided to take what they had and leave. On closer inspection, Selgaard identified both the monsters in the caverns as well as the source of the rare gems as the '''Daedra '-- powerful spirits who inhabit the realms of Oblivion. All that's left to do now is make some decisions about what you're asking Eorlund to craft '''Around Town... In some parts of Frostholm, rumors of anarchists set on destroying the International Council are abound. While they are officially dismissed, AEGIS isn't shy about offering rewards to anyone who comes forth with information of those acting against the interests of their nation. So-called "Skyforge Steel" is very en vogue right now. Everyone says that it's "as sharp as Fralia's tounge"... though no one is quite sure what that means. After Warden himself conducted an investigation of the strange animal deaths at the Snowy Crossroads in Grimwalt, he advised "Incorporeal Icetouched Rust Monster Ghosts" had infested the area, and suggested Rotterburg forces give it a wide berth, unless they were willing to pay an undisclosed/exorbitant fee to have Wardens clear the area. Halia Thornton was spotted in Frostholm, rubbing shoulders with several prominent political figures in the wUnderbar. The conversations themselves were very hushed, so speculation about the nature of her visit is running rampant. Also in Frostholm - the Jr. Adventurer's League! AEGIS's Goodwill branch provided a scholarship to the young pre-heros to come visit the City, open a new chapter with local youth, and meet some of their military figures. The High Council was perhaps slightly taken aback, though, after gifting the youth with gem studded (blunted) silver blades... to which Pip thanked them for a good "back-up sword" (and patting his currently wielded wooden blade).